Rey the Explorer!
by MyStErIo-LoVeR
Summary: Ever heard of Dora the Explorer? Well this is the WWE version of it! Please Read & Review!


I hope you enjoy this.. it's very odd, very strange, rather short and probably very stupid. Please Read and Review!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The show begins. Camera pans in on Rey Mysterio standing there in shorts and a purple backpack that has a voice like the Undertaker. Rey looks REAAAAAALY confused.   
  
"Hey! I'm Dora!!" then Nidia- er- Boots falls out of the tree and Dora catches him- er- her.   
  
"And I'm Boots!" Nidia says.   
  
"And look, there's my cousin Diego!" Rey called.  
  
"Hola Dora!" John Cena...er... Diego.. says, "Wait! What the hell! When did I learn Spanish? What's going on?!"   
  
"I dunno. What are we supposed to do now?" Dora asks.  
  
  
  
Boots shrugs, "Ask the map?"   
  
"Okay kids..say 'map'!" he paused. "Louder!"   
  
"I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the MAAAAAAAAP!" Screeched Big Show, "When'd you get a sex change, Rey?"   
  
"I didn't! I don't even know what I'm doing here! Or what I'm supposed to do..or why I have this backpack on.. or why I'm wearing short shorts."   
  
"Oh. Well you have-" Suddenly Noisy Star came flying out of the purple backpack. It had the voice of Teddy Long and he was yelling very loudly.   
  
"What the hell?!" Rey was alarmed.   
  
"Duh, that means the Swiper's around!" Big Show said.   
  
"Who's that?"   
  
"A fox."   
  
"Oh. Say it with us! Swiper no Swiping! Swiper no- EDDIE GUERRERO?! NO SWIPING! Swiper NO swiping!"   
  
"Oh, damn! Why can't I steal tu mochila?"   
  
"Because it's ME. Go away you retard." the backpack said.   
  
"Uh, guys I think we're supposed to keep this rated G.." Rey cut in.   
  
"ANYWAY, before I was so rudely interrupted...You have to save a crazed fan girl from a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. First you go on an airplane, then cross the ocean, then you get to the deserted island! Along the way, save special stars that will help you when you get to the deserted island. Airplane, ocean, deserted island. Airplane, ocean, deserted island! AIRPLANE! OCEAN! DESERTED ISLAND!" With that the map went back in the backpack.   
  
"Okay!! Let's go guys!" Rey said, "Do you see the airplane?"   
  
The camera pans out so you can see behind them. Conveniently located about 10 feet from where they are standing, is an airplane. A computer cursor appears and they hear a large click. The airplane lights up, the door opens, then the abnormal lighting disappears..   
  
"¡Alli esta! Hey!! That was cool! Let's do that again!" Rey said in excitement.   
  
"No, dawg, no. Just chill, yo!" Cena said quickly.   
  
"Fine *sniff* let's go."   
  
They walked past some cardboard bushes then got on the little plane. Soon the plane took off and they were flying towards the west coast.   
  
"Do you see the stars? If you see the stars, say 'estrellas'!" Rey paused. "Now we have to catch the stars! Diego and Boots will help me!"   
  
They started jumping up and down on the airplane. It began rocking back and forth. The pilot started screaming. Well the pilot turned out to be Vince McMahon.   
  
"SIT THE FUCK DOWN YOU IDIOTS!!"   
  
"Keep it rated G, Vince!" Cena yelled.   
  
The plane then began to nosedive. Vince began screaming like a girl. Soon the plane crashed and somehow everyone survived except Vince.  
  
"Well..at least we got the stars!"  
  
"Yeah, I was REALLY worried about those, you idiot." Cena said.   
  
"What now?" Rey asked.   
  
"Ask the map. He seems to know EVERYTHING."   
  
"It is of my opinion that we should begin walking towards the ocean." Big Show stated.  
  
"Isn't that a bit far?"  
  
"No.. It's about 100 feet to your left. Duh."  
  
"Well gez! You're the map, that's the reason I'm asking you, why do you have to be so mean?"  
  
"Well gez! Can't you smell the saltwater?"  
  
So, they began walking. Once they were standing with the water lapping their feet, Rey asked, once again, "What now?"  
  
The map came out again. "Now you need to find a BOAT, genius."  
  
"Okay kids, do you see a boat?"  
  
The camera pans out again and conveniently to their left is a small boat being captained by Kurt Angle. A computer cursor appears again and they hear another large click. The boat lights up, a gangplank appears, then the abnormal lighting disappears..  
  
"¡Alli esta! Let's go!"  
  
They soon boarded the ship and were well on their way when a massive amount of clouds came out of the west.  
  
"Oh shit." Kurt said, "We're going to die."  
  
"Rated G!!!!!!!!!!" Diego yelled.  
  
"Sooooooooooooooorry! Someone didn't get much sleep last night.."  
  
"That's because you don't know how to steer a boat!"  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" The backpack yelled. This burst was followed by a lightning strike hitting the boat and a large thunderclap.  
  
"Fucking A!!" Kurt yelled, "My boat's on fire!!"  
  
"Rate-" Diego began to yell but the boat began sinking and his mouth was underwater.  
  
"Can everyone swim? I think I see the island!" Dora asked.  
  
Everyone but Kurt said they could swim. So they all began swimming towards the island, dragging Kurt behind them. Once they reached the island they all collapsed on the ground.   
  
"Is this the right island?" Boots asked.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" A girl jumped out of a tree onto Dora.  
  
"Oh my God, get it off me!!" he yelled as Boots and Diego set to work prying the fangirl off of Dora.  
  
"Dude..er dudette, you gotta chill, we came here to save you from this island!" Diego attempted to explain.  
  
Finally she calmed down enough for Dora/Rey to say something.  
  
"Okay, now we need to use the stars we collected earlier to go back home! Okay kids, say 'estrellas'!" he paused, then the stars came hurtling out of the backpack at him. "ACK!"  
  
He blinked and they were back home, and the fangirl was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Suddenly La Resistance went zooming past with instruments.  
  
"Look, the victory bugs!" Dora shouted excitedly.  
  
Boots and Diego started singing...and by the looks one Cena's face, it was out of their control as to what they were saying: "We did it! we did it! we did it! Yay! We saved the crazy fangirl, then she jumped on us, yay! We did it, we did it, we did it, yay!"   
  
After that was over, Dora asked, "Okay kids, what was your favorite part?" pause.. "Estrellas? That was my favorite part, too!"  
  
"My favorite part was.." Diego started excitedly then paused, "Wait a minute! I didn't HAVE a favorite part! This whole thing was stupid as hell!" With that he kicked the camera and this is the end.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, some Spanish notes:   
  
"¡Alli esta!" = "There it is!"  
  
"Tu mochila." = "Your backpack."  
  
"Estrellas." = "Stars." 


End file.
